Nine Lives
by Zara2
Summary: Xander faces a new mission this time around, but not alone. Will he be able to withstand the woman with nine lives? It's an extreme ride in the Xander Xone to bring down the most prestigious swinging couple in Europe before they take over the world.
1. Let the Games Begin

Note: All characters that do not appear in the movie are fictional and belong to me. I do not own anything pertaining to the film, including the characters.  
  
xXx Nine Lives  
  
By: Zara  
  
Chapter one  
  
You could literally smell all the glistening, beautiful, half-naked women parading around in their teeny weenie bikinis. It was an intoxicating aroma, especially when combined with the turquoise waters and white sands of Bora Bora.  
  
By now the bartender Geko would have a cranberry club soda poured and iced before Xander Cage could rest his two tattooed and now deeply tanned arms on the mahogany. "Xander! How's it goin' my man?"  
  
"Slammin," followed by the routine high-five.  
  
"You lucky bastard. Where's that fine lookin' Czech woman of yours?"  
  
"You mean Yeleana?"  
  
"That's the one! Sexy name too, damn!"  
  
Amused at Geko's obvious fascination with Xander and his beautiful counterpart, he let out a laugh.  
  
Suddenly a familiar ringing sound could be heard, muffled but continuous. Several people seated close by reached for their cell phones.  
  
"Shit!" Grudgingly, Xander reached into his back pocket to pull out his cell phone. "Now what?"  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your boss?" Asked the NSA agent Augustus Gibbons.  
  
"Now what, pretty boy?"  
  
"You do realize that I have the ability to terminate your little Bora Bora vacation and have your ass back here at headquarters before you can say hang ten?"  
  
"Yeah.sorry. And by the way, we don't say hang ten anymore. That went out with the seventies."  
  
"As much as I appreciate all that you have done for me thus far X, I'm going to have to cut the honeymoon short. In less than forty-eight hours I need you on a plane back to the United States. An urgent matter has come to our attention."  
  
"Yeah, well send someone else."  
  
"Triple X," exclaimed Gibbons.  
  
Rolling his eyes Xander replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"I only ask once politely. Then I don't ask again."  
  
"That's great 'cause I gotta head back and get ready to do some extreme wind sailing, so if you don't mind.it's been nostalgic, peace."  
  
Xander almost got his phone back into his back pocket when Gibbons voice could be heard once more, only much louder, "Triple X!"  
  
Annoyed, Xander once again opened his cell phone. "You said you only ask once. What's the deal?"  
  
"I just wanted to bid you sweet dreams, sleeping beauty." Then the line became silent.  
  
"Sleeping beauty? What the?"  
  
"Excuse me Mr.Cage," Geko politely asked from behind the bar.  
  
Looking up Xander saw a gun in the bartender's hand pointed directly at him. But before he could utter a syllable, a shot fired and everything faded to black.  
  
* * * * 


	2. You've Been Elimidated

Chapter two  
  
You've Been Elimidated  
  
He could hear someone calling his name. At first it was muffled, but then it became louder and clearer. "Mr. Cage. Mr. Cage, wake-up!"  
  
Xander Cage awoke to find himself seated at a round, black lacquer table along with three other men, as several others holding TV cameras walked about getting ready.  
  
"Where am I?" Xander asked groggily, rubbing his eyes, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"You're on Elimidate man, and I'm gonna beat your ass," a rather over- zealous, overly gelled man answered, pointing a finger in Xander's face.  
  
Despite being unconscious for twelve hours, Xander exhibited quick reflexes as he grabbed the man's finger and twisted his hand sharply. "I'm sorry, did you say pull my finger?" The man just cried out in pain. "Point that finger in my face one more time, and I'm going to throw you a beating."  
  
A loud voice called out, "Ok people, we're on in three minutes! Let's get into our places. Come on people!"  
  
Upon releasing the pain stricken contestant, Xander asked the other two men, "Any you boys happen to see a black guy with some serious scar action on one side of his face?" With wide eyes, they only shook their heads.  
  
"Gibbons!" Xander looked around anxiously for his boss. "Gibbons!"  
  
"Two minutes people, let's move," came the boisterous voice once again.  
  
"Gibbons! I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I don't play this game! You hear me?"  
  
"I have no idea who your boyfriend Gibbons is," interjected a man holding a powder brush and sporting aqua colored vinyl pants, "but honey, this shirt is so last season"  
  
"Sorry, I must've missed last month's Vogue," Xander sarcastically retorted.  
  
After a quick flutter of powder on Xander's face, the make-up artist flittered off and the rest of the men were lined up beside him. "Who are we playing for anyways," he asked, despite the shushing of one of the crew members.  
  
The theme music for Elimidate could be heard, followed by the familiar voice of the show's announcer, "Who will it be? Brian, Steve, Guido or Xander? Find out when we return."  
  
"Hey, guess what you guys! I'm going to Elimidate myself outta here. Guess I failed this one huh, Gibbons? Sorry Fruity, you're just going to have to powder someone else's nose." Just as he was about to walk out, a brunette with the hair color of mahogany and eyes dark brown like Brazilian coffee beans walked elegantly past Xander, giving him an amazing view of her slender, tanned legs and feminine curves.  
  
"Mr. Cage? You can exit now. We don't need you in the shot anymore," the producer whispered.  
  
"Exit?"  
  
"Yes," replied the producer, "you said you wanted to drop out?"  
  
"No, that was gel-boy over there," Xander corrected, motioning towards the man who had pointed his finger at him earlier.  
  
"So what is this chick's name?"  
  
"Allesandra."  
  
"Great name."  
  
"So Mr. Cage, you aren't eliminating yourself I presume," asked the producer.  
  
"Does it look like I'm going anywhere to you?" giving the confused man a look of annoyance.  
  
"No, I guess not. My apologies." Slightly embarrassed, the producer slowly backed away.  
  
Giving his competition the once over Xander egotistically announced, "And you call this a challenge? My Superman drop spin was a challenge. Yo Mr. producer! You may as well just send me and Allesandra on our date right now. Never mind Gel-boy, or Fred the caveman over here," Xander pointed to the burly red-head Steve.  
  
After Round One (to the camera):  
  
Allesandra: "I chose to eliminate Steve. He just didn't seem to be very into me. I need a man who's going to give me the attention I deserve."  
  
Xander's comments: "Geeze Steve, you looked like you were more interested in the dog shit stuck to the bottom of your shoe than this amazing woman right in front of your face. Three words for you buddy, buy some glasses."  
  
After Round Two (to the camera):  
  
Allesandra: "After this round I had to eliminate Brian. He was just a little too conceited for my liking. I mean, the stunt he pulled on the bar, dropping his pants to show all the ladies his package? That was just wrong!"  
  
Xander's comments: "Sorry Gel-boy, what you got in those boxers wouldn't impress a woman with a magnifying glass. Do yourself a favor and buy some more gel for your hair. It's the only thing you'll ever get stiff."  
  
After Round Three:  
  
Allesandra: "Well, this was a hard decision. But in the end I chose to eliminate Guido. He had the bod and such a sweet smile, but he kept staring at my chest all night. Xander on the other hand, has this bad boy look about him. And those arms, oh my God, they are amazing!"  
  
Xander: "I had a cousin named Guido. He liked to wear ladies pink panties and lacy bras under his clothes. I don't even want to know what you got going on under those sorry excuse for leather pants."  
  
After the show finished taping:  
  
"Xander, I can't believe you're single. You are simply delicious," Allesandra purred while stroking his tattooed arms.  
  
"Actually," he began, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of someone clapping behind them.  
  
"Congratulations Triple X, you passed the test with flying colors."  
  
"Excuse me for a minute doll," Xander said to Allesandra before making his way towards Gibbons who sat a few feet away, a rather amused expression on his face. "Brian, Steve, Guido? You got to be kidding. I knew the girl was for real, but those other bozos? Where'd you find them? A reject warehouse?"  
  
"It's comforting to me to see that you haven't lost your edge."  
  
"What I'd like to know is what I'm doing on this sissy game show, when I should be back in Bora Bora with Yeleanna?" By now Xander was in Gibbons' face.  
  
"What I can't believe is that this girl actually picked him," piped in Gibbons' assistant, giving Xander his usual look of disgust.  
  
"You're really starting to piss me off," Xander threatened.  
  
"What a shock."  
  
"I'll give you a shock," he lunged towards the unimpressed assistant who was hiding slightly behind Gibbons.  
  
"Mr. Cage," Gibbons calmly interjected, "I needed to be sure that you are capable of handling your next mission. More specifically, your new partner."  
  
"Partner? I work alone."  
  
"Not this time. I believe our jet is ready," Gibbons stood up and motioned for others to follow, "let's get going." 


	3. Here Kitty Kitty

Chapter Three  
  
Here Kitty Kitty  
  
"I raced an avalanche in the Swiss Alps on my snowboard, jumped an exploding warehouse on a crotch rocket, and you think I need someone to hold my hand so I can do this mission? I don't get it," Xander explained as he paced the floor inside NSA headquarters in Virginia.  
  
"I didn't expect you to understand. But I do expect you to follow orders," Gibbons reiterated in his usual calm manner. "You know something Triple X," he continued, "I really don't care if you refer to me as Scar face, pretty boy, or even Ass Wipe, as long as you are following my explicit instructions."  
  
"I've never called you ass wipe," Xander pointed out.  
  
"Hmm. but you are notorious for changing the rules, are you not?"  
  
"I did what I had to do. I didn't hear anyone complaining except Twiddle Dee over there," Xander pointed to Gibbons' assistant.  
  
"Ever heard the saying 'Do unto others' Mr. Cage?"  
  
"Yeah, like in kindergarten."  
  
"Good. Then you won't mind if we do the same to unto you," Gibbons replied looking satisfied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Xander, appearing agitated.  
  
"Bring her in." Gibbons motioned with his right hand to a dark suited gentleman positioned by the room's steel door.  
  
All eyes turned to watch as a rather tough looking blonde strode into the room, tossing her long hair over one shoulder, covered in a tiger-like patterned tattoo down to her fingers. Her large brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she sauntered over to an empty chair. It was almost as if one expected to hear an AC/DC guitar riff from Thunderstruck as she made her presence known in the room.  
  
With a swift kick of her black platform boot, she turned the chair around so she could straddle it. With arms folded on the back of the chair, she sat facing the men in the room.  
  
Casually, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a Marlborough cigarette. Flashing an engraved silver Zippo, she lit up and deeply inhaled the smoke.  
  
"Smoking is not permitted on these premises," Gibbons' assistant pointed out in a negative tone.  
  
"Piss off." She exhaled the smoke purposely in his direction.  
  
After bravely walking towards where she was sitting, he repeated himself once again, only this time in an authoritative tone. "You can't smoke in here."  
  
As if it were a natural reflex, she karate chopped directly into his crotch, causing him to double over and drop to the floor in pain.  
  
"That's sign language for too fucking bad."  
  
"Cat," interrupted Gibbons, "put it out."  
  
Reluctantly she dropped the cigarette on the floor and put it out with her boot.  
  
"Triple X, I want you to meet your new partner, Hell Cat," Gibbons announced to his puzzled agent. "Cat, I want you to meet the man you will be working with on this mission. Secret Agent Xander Cage, also known as Triple X." 


	4. Meow Mix

Chapter Four  
  
Meow Mix  
  
The long hall with its freshly polished floor seemed to go on forever as Xander and Hell Cat made their way towards the equipment area to pick up all the toys and gadgets they required for their secret mission.  
  
Phones were ringing, voices could be heard over speaker telephones, and the smell of coffee wafted about, filling the air with a pleasant early morning aroma.  
  
Neither one spoke as they walked side by side down the lengthy hall, their leather boots in stride with each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Cat paused for a moment to pull out a cigarette and then light it with her Zippo before she continued walking down the hall.  
  
"Those things will kill you," Xander pointed out, looking as if he were speaking to just about anyone in the hall.  
  
Without saying a word, she looked over at him. Feeling her eyes on him Xander added, "Yeah I know, piss off."  
  
"You have a good memory," Cat replied, looking pleased. "You have more brains then Gibbons' assistant."  
  
"I should hope so." They once again fell silent as they continued walking.  
  
"You know, you don't look like a hacker," Xander observed.  
  
"And you don't look like a secret agent," Cat cut in. "I guess we make quite the team." They both cracked a smile.  
  
"So, is this your first assignment in Russia? These guys had me working in Prague. Beautiful place. Great clubs, even their-  
  
"Look, save the chit chat, alright?" Cat interrupted somewhat politely, "I'm not here to make friends. I don't care where you've been, what you've done, or who you've done. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Relax pussy cat, the feeling is mutual," Xander put on his sunglasses and straightened the fur collar on his leather jacket, appearing to give the impression he could care less.  
  
"What the hell took you guys so long?" Was the greeting they received from secret weapons agent Mahoney as they entered the authorized area.  
  
"Because princess here had to stop every two minutes to light up a cancer stick," Xander responded.  
  
"Bite me," Cat replied.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Cat hissed like an alley cat, receiving strange looks from agent Mahoney. "Lover's spat?" He sarcastically remarked. "Can we drop this and get down to business? Please?"  
  
Xander and Cat both cooled down before Mahoney took over and preceded to demonstrate everything they would have at their disposal on this mission. When he was finished he asked, "Any questions?"  
  
"I live for this shit," answered Xander behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Let's do this," was Cat's final words as the two left for their jet headed to Russia. 


	5. To Russia With Love

Chapter Five  
  
To Russia With Love  
  
The familiar sound of china crashing to the floor, the clanging sound of the sliver platter and the words, "Vladmir!" could be heard echoing throughout the Moscow Mansion.  
  
Dressed in his red velvet smoking jacket and sitting in his favorite chair was Vladmir Mironov. In one hand he held the morning paper, and in the other was a glass of fine cognac. Without taking his eyes away from reading the international headlines, he shouted, "What is it now LyubImaya moyA (my sweetheart)?"  
  
"Vladmir," replied a tall, blonde, and blue-eyed woman, slightly out of breath, "I am seek ont tired of dat crap ve coll escargot. If I hov to even look at vun more piece I vill trow up!" She turned around to exit the room, but not before adding in her thick Swedish accent, "Ont I am seek ont tired of chasing you like some slave gurl. Next time git yur fat ass off my chair ont do somsing about dis!"  
  
"Ya dU-ma-yu o te-bE deni noch angel moy (I think of you night and day my angel)," Vladmir calmly responded as he turned the page of his newspaper.  
  
"Humph!" Vanja Vilhelm stormed out of the room displeased with Vladmir's usual response to her regular morning hissy fits.  
  
Deeply engrossed with reading the international news, Vladmir stated out loud, "Pigs!"  
  
"Yes my brother, women are a lot like pigs," added Vladmir's younger brother Nikolai.  
  
"Not women you idiot! Americans! Americans with their disgusting greed. Ever since the cold war, I have wanted to squish them like a bug under my thumb. Hahahah!" Vladmir laughed. For a man in his early forties, he looked remarkably youthful. His head still held all of his wheat colored hair, and his shrewd blue eyes revealed the pains he had suffered in his early years while living here in his mother country, Russia.  
  
"When do we take care of them?" Nikolai eagerly asked.  
  
"Soon my faithful brother. Very soon," Vladmir's eyes glazed over for a moment, a distant look about them.  
  
Ever since the Americans had defeated Russia in the cold war, Russia suffered tremendously. To Vladmir, it was all because of the Americans. The more they prospered and Russia suffered, the more he despised them, until it became like a poison in his system. He vowed to himself and to his brothers that Americans would pay for what they did to his beloved country. He would show them. Humiliation was now one of his objectives, and of course, complete destruction. 


	6. Highway to Hell

Chapter Six  
  
Highway To Hell  
  
"Shit!" Off to the side of the street on the outskirts of Milan, Italy, was a custom built Harley Davidson motorcycle with a flat tire. "Stupid street!" Hell Cat cursed for the hundredth time.  
  
Parked in behind her was Xander in his GTO. "I told you we'd be better off in my car," he replied with total coolness as he sat patiently in his car, waiting for Cat to cool down. "Look, I'll call for a tow truck. When they come and take your bike to the shop you can ride in my car."  
  
"I'd rather walk," came his answer as Cat anxiously lit a cigarette.  
  
"As much as I admire this whole 'independence' thing you got going on, you're holding us up. I can see a tow truck from here! Get in the car and let's get going."  
  
"I don't need your help, I can handle this on my own," replied Cat between puffs.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're supposed to be working together if I remember correctly," Xander continued with as much patience as he could muster. By now he'd had all he was going to take from her. From the moment they got on the jet until this point she'd been determined to have her way, or the highway.  
  
Giving Xander the finger, she dropped her cigarette before putting it out with her boot. Turning her back on Xander, she casually walked away.  
  
Within moments the tow truck came and hoisted the bike off the road. Cat continued to walk up the street, her back towards Xander.  
  
"Have it your way princess," he muttered under his breath as he put on his sunglasses and revved the engine. Squealing his tires, he threw the car into reverse, spun it around, and floored it in the opposite direction Cat was walking.  
  
As he drove to the hotel where they were supposed to be staying, he could see dark clouds overhead and the sound of thunder could be heard off in the distance. Minutes later it began to pour. He was about to park the car and head up the steps to the shiny glass doors of the hotel when he changed his mind and took off.  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's pouring like a son of a bitch out here! Hop in, I'll give you a lift," came the male voice in a smooth Italian accent from within the silver Lamborghini.  
  
Cold, wet, and sore from walking in her heavy platform boots, Cat decided it would be nice to get out of the rain, and give her feet a rest. "Who are you?" she asked, bending over to get a better look at the driver.  
  
"Antonio Romano," he flashed her a debonair smile.  
  
"Fuck with me in any way, and you'll be in a body bag before your foot hits the gas."  
  
"Ooh, feisty! Lucky me! I promise I'll be a good boy," he replied with a wink.  
  
Reluctantly Cat climbed into the car, looking forward to the warm bath and dry clothes that awaited her at the hotel.  
  
"So, how much do you charge?" Antonio asked without taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"HOW-MUCH-DO-YOU-CHARGE?" Antonio repeated slowly and loudly as if speaking to someone with a mental disability.  
  
"You thought I was a hooker?"  
  
"No, I thought you were a school teacher on her coffee break."  
  
"I'm getting out!" Cat threw off her seatbelt before reaching for the car door.  
  
As if out of nowhere, Antonio pulled out a pair of fur-lined hand cuffs and cuffed her to the dashboard in front of her.  
  
He pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road just before Cat kicked him with one of her boots. "I've had a long day," he announced, pulling out a gun and pressing it to the side of her head. "I just had the leather cleaned yesterday so I really don't want to have another mess in here. If you give me what I want, you'll still be able to meow, ok pussy cat?"  
  
Realizing the hopelessness of the situation Cat refrained herself from fighting him, though she desperately wanted to kick him in the groin.  
  
"Now, I'm going to continue driving to my place, and if you so much as lift your foot two inches in my direction, I'll kill you. Got that?" Cat nodded.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Antonio replied, "You know, you it's a privilege I let you into my car. You should feel even more privileged that I'm going to give you what every woman in Milan would kill to have."  
  
"Well Stud Muffin, if every woman wants it so bad, why do you carry a gun and hand cuffs with you?"  
  
With one swift motion Antonio smacked Cat on the side of the head with his gun, knocking her unconscious. Then he turned on his stereo and sang along with James Brown to "Papa's got a Brand New Bag." 


	7. Oops I did it Again

Chapter Seven  
  
Oops I did it Again  
  
After regaining consciousness, Cat noticed only one of her hands was cuffed. But it was cuffed to the bottom of a bed. Specifically, a leg of the metal bed frame. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that this was no ordinary bed. It was roughly the size of four king sized beds put together, and it was circular.  
  
In fact, the bedroom itself was unusually large. A soft cream carpet was beneath her, and on the walls she noticed large Renaissance paintings of naked women, one sprawled on a chaise lounge, another lying on fur, all accenting the deep red colored walls and Victorian style furniture.  
  
Beautiful fresh cut roses in white; pink and red were placed throughout the room, along with several white pillar candles.  
  
"Where am I?" Cat asked, still feeling woozy.  
  
"Welcome to my pleasure palace," Antonio announced as he swept into the room wearing a purple silk robe and carrying a bottle of champagne in the other.  
  
"What's with the huge bed?"  
  
"Ah yes, my bed. So many memories," Antonio paused starring fondly at his bed, his eyes becoming misty.  
  
"You're a rich man, and besides the fact that you're a prick, you are good looking. Why me? Why the hand cuffs?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how boring it is to date models?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Not off hand," Cat replied dryly.  
  
"After a while, they all look the same, which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't like talking to a child. I could have better conversations with patio furniture. You on the other hand," Antonio's eyes lit up, "are amazing. You remind me of a tiger in the wild. I want to know what it feels like to tame you and make you roar."  
  
"Ugh, that's cheesy," Cat rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like there's a law that says you can only date models."  
  
"With all of my money and prestige, I would lose face if I dated anything else. I own three designer labels, what would that say?" Antonio popped the champagne. "Now," handing Cat a glass, "let's see how you can please Antonio."  
  
"If you want me to please you, you're going to have to uncuff me from this bed."  
  
"Nonsense. There's plenty we can do."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," Cat poured her drink on his head, watching the bubbles fizz in his thick brown hair.  
  
Like an instant replay he hit her once again on the side of the head, only not quite as hard as before.  
  
"This is MY house! I am the MASTER! You will do as I say."  
  
He stormed over to the dresser to set down his glass of champagne and then proceeded to quickly undress down to his silk designer boxers. When he was finished, he walked back over to where Cat sat hand cuffed and began ripping her clothes off her body.  
  
She tried to fight against him but he was too strong. She was unable to get any leverage being cuffed to the bottom of the bed, and her kicking and punching was futile against him.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Get off me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her.  
  
Antonio was about to punch Cat with his fist when the door to the bedroom swung open and banged against the wall. Xander Cage stood their leaning against one side of the doorframe, his arms crossed.  
  
"That your car out there?" He asked calmly.  
  
"What car?" Antonio replied still in shock of the intrusion.  
  
A loud explosion suddenly echoed from outside.  
  
"My car!" Antonio ran towards the bedroom window to see the damage.  
  
In the time it took Antonio to reach the window ledge, Xander had made his way across the room. With both hands Xander lifted him up off the ground and threw him against the wall with a slam.  
  
"Please don't wreck my face!" Antonio begged, covering his nose.  
  
"By the time I'm done with you, you're not going to have one," Xander threatened in his deep voice.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing could be heard.  
  
"Please let me answer that! It's very important!" Antonio pleaded.  
  
Xander stood back to let the man run to answer his phone.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
"Romano," came the sound of a familiar voice. "Did you get the information I sent you?"  
  
"Uh yes Mr. Gibbons. I have it right here," he patted a stack of papers on his desk for Gibbons to see. It was a visual cell phone they were conversing on.  
  
"Gibbons?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Triple X?" Gibbons asked, confused.  
  
"You know this guy?" Xander asked.  
  
"This is secret agent Romano, a new snake we acquired for the NSA."  
  
"You mean the snake who decided to pick up a cat and bring her to his love palace so he could get his freak on?"  
  
"Cat? Freak on? What I'd like to know is what you're doing over there. I want an explanation. Now!"  
  
"Simple. This bozo over here decided to pick up my partner in his chick-mobile. Luckily, I'd found out earlier from an excellent source that to increase our success on our mission, I should pay a visit to this 'Italian Stallion.' I was outside, I heard screaming, and what do you know? I find Puss in Boots here cuffed to his bed."  
  
"Romano!" Gibbons exclaimed angrily. "You were under specific instruction NOT to indulge in any more sexual activities of any kind that were unauthorized by me. You just had to stick your hand in the cookie jar one more time, didn't you? Your freedom was a privilege. Unfortunately, it has just been revoked." Everyone could see Gibbons speaking to someone close by, mentioning something about getting a man named Quintez involved, because there was a situation at hand.  
  
"Hold up," Xander said to Gibbons before turning to Antonio. "I'll make you a deal. You can keep your freedom if you do a huge favor for me and my partner you hand cuffed."  
  
"I'll do anything, anything!" Antonio was practically in tears as he pleaded on his knees.  
  
"I see you still have your bed," Xander observed. "That's good 'cause we're going to need it."  
  
"Xander," Gibbons interjected, "I hope you're not planning on changing any more rules on me."  
  
"If you want this mission completed, you're just going to have to trust me." Xander closed the cell phone. "Un cuff her," he instructed Antonio.  
  
"Xander," Cat mumbled weakly, "please don't call me Puss in Boots, that sounds like a hooker's name."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. At least a hooker would listen to me," Xander mused as he wrapped her in a blanket and gently set her down on the bed. "Ok listen up, this is what we're going to do." 


End file.
